custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Village of Silver
Village of Silver is a blog that takes place in the City of Silver Pocket Dimension, where Journey of Takanuva took place. This story happens a month after the events of Journey of Takanuva. It deals with the City-Building Creature, Coryk-Oiga, wandering his abandoned village, recalling the history his his universe, Zora Magna. Entry 0 The Blog of Coryk-Oiga- Cold Three 24, 98,643rd Year of Universal Existence Okay...so...this is my first entry. Zora Nui, my universe's ruler and protector and my personal friend, gave me this blank book so I can write what I'm thinking, since I am the last remaining citizen of my village, Silvan-Koro. I can thank the Kinakii for that. Kinakii...those little black and purple spawn of the Creature of the Void! I hate them! They are the most vile, malevolent, traitorous creatures in Zora Magna! It was about a month ago when I finally defeated them...with actual help. I was battling the Kinakii, the only Zorrain left. All the other Zorrain were either dead or fled. All of the sudden, this came in Silvan-Koro and instead of aiding me, he attacked me! With beams of Light! I tried telling him he was wrong and the Kinakii were the enemy but he didn't listen. After I was finally struck by a light beam, I gave up. I ran through the gates and into the dead forest, leaving a city of triumphed Kinakii. Later that day of defeat, the figure of light, who said his name was Takanuva, found me in the Dead Forest. He explained to me he didn't know that I was the helpless invasion victim and the Kinakii were the enemy. He obviously is either very very stupid, or he is somehow not from Zora Magna since everyone knows that we Zorrain are good people and the Kinakii are the most foul creatures! We conjured up a plan. Takanuva would use his powers of Light to make fire works outside of Silvan-Koro and attract all of the Kinakii out of the city (although they are powerful fighters, the Kinakii are actually easily distracted) while I dig a tunnel from the Dead Forest to the village and once I reach the Koro, I shut the Gate of Silvan, locking the Kinakii out of Silvan-Koro. And every detail went exactly as planed. After I got my village back, I haven't seen Takanuva since. The next day after that, Zora Nui appeared and explained to me that Takanuva wasn't from this planet. He was from another of the Galactic Universe and was transported by a that can open portal to another dimension! But the device was was a little damaged and Takanuva ended up teleported here. Zora Nui, being the being with a good heart he is, used his universal powers to teleport Takanuva back into his universe. I don't know where Takanuva is now, or he's , but I hope I can see him one day. Zora Nui doesn't know which universe he's from, so that's out of the question. Well, this was my first entry. It's getting dark outside now. This wasn't that bad. I should probably record Zora Magna's history. That doesn't seem like a bad idea... Entry 1 The Start of It All Blog of Coryk-Oiga- Flower-One 17, 98,643rd Year of Universal Existence It's amazing how far back a memory of a Zorrain like myself can go. I still remember the creation of Zora Magna, 98,643 years ago. This species known as the Spherians, or the Great Beings, were flying in a huge space vessel after thier home planet splintered into pieces and discovered another substance in space. more later Characters *Coryk-Oiga *Zora Nui * *Several Kinakii Trivia *The City of silver is called Silvan-Koro. *The Spectral Hau is Zora Nui. *The City-Building Creatures are Zorrain. *The Purple and Black Entities are Kinakii. *The pocket dimension is not actually another dimension, it's really another planet known as Zora Magna. Category:User:Antony13 Category:Antony's Hidden Chronicles